


Nightrain

by Ephoto



Category: Guns N' Roses, 枪与玫瑰
Genre: Gen, M/M, 反正是友情, 当爱情看也可以, 斜杠无意义, 没啥依据, 那是不是应该叫gen啊
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephoto/pseuds/Ephoto
Summary: 找到他了。





	Nightrain

他们俩都醉醺醺的，隔着一条马路都能闻到他们身上散发出来的酒味。就像刚从发酵啤酒的大木桶里捞出来一样，axl和izzy浑身是汗，汗里散着酒味，酒味里夹杂着苦咸的汗味。axl手上还抓着一个透明的玻璃瓶，izzy手里夹着一只快要烧到手指的烟头。他们俩肩靠着肩，全然不在意对方身上的汗会蹭到自己身上，又或者会一个不经意间被对方吐一身，歪歪扭扭地走在日落大道上。

今天早些时候axl在l.a.的某个墙角看到了安安静静靠在那的jeffery的滑板。他身上的钱快用完了，l.a.的大街小巷他也都转了个遍，他住那间房子的房东对他下了最后通牒，说如果今天晚上再不搬出去就要叫警察来把他带进局子里去了。见到jeffery之后axl立刻把他的随身物品都清了过去，他终于可以不用再听那女人烦人的唠叨了。axl怎么也想不到在最后关头能找到jeffery——izzy，他说他现在叫izzy stardlin了。  
他们俩能想到最好的庆祝方式就是去喝酒。axl不怎么吸毒，他不喜欢碰那玩意。  
两个年轻人身上都没什么钱，喝一晚上的好酒是不大可能的了。他们只好买来一瓶杰克丹尼，又买了一打名字叫“夜车”的廉价啤酒，打算灌进喝空的威士忌瓶子里以次充好。axl又提议再买点可乐兑着威士忌喝，这样不仅能让酒看起来变多，还不容易喝醉。

他们俩坐在便利店门口的人行道上，身边堆着喝空的可乐瓶和啤酒瓶。可乐反而比威士忌更早见底，两个人只好对着瓶嘴你一口、我一口这么喝。他们把可乐瓶踩扁当足球踢出去，把几个啤酒瓶立起来再用另外一个瓶子充当保龄球丢过去。他们笑着和对方交换着分开这段时间里各自的生活，他们嘲笑对方被女朋友甩了、逃学被老师看到了、玩滑板没带护具摔着了…  
便利店里最后一位店员也要下班回家了，那个人走之前还向他们嚷着要他们滚到别的地方去撒酒疯。

他们俩都喝高了。izzy点从兜里掏出一包烟，他的手在点火的时候不是很稳当，试了好几次都没把烟点上。axl把最后一瓶夜车灌进杰克丹尼的瓶子里，他的眼里有四个一摸一样的手抓着四只一摸一样的酒瓶，夜车的瓶口又比杰克丹尼的要大上一圈，最后撒出来酒的比灌进去的酒还要多上不少。他甩了甩手，又想办法把剩下的酒液都蹭到了izzy的身上。  
两个人挤成一团在日落大道上闲逛，izzy住的地方离这还有些距离，谁都不想回那个乱糟糟的窝，两个人便稀里糊涂地决定了去好莱坞山上看看。从便利店走到山坡那还是有一些距离的，没酒喝又说不清话的两个人只好哼着歌慢慢悠悠地往那儿晃去。

izzy终于在烧到手的前一秒把烟头丢了，接着他就开始打嗝。空无一人的马路上还能听见回声，i他就这样走一步打一个嗝打过了两个街区，axl则在izzy身边数着他打了多少个嗝。  
18、19、20、11、12......  
在数到第三个11的时候izzy终于停止打嗝了，他们继续向好莱坞山的方向走去。  
过马路的时候izzy突然牵起axl的手，低着头在马路中央逆着车道向前冲，axl被他拉得一个趔趄差点脸磕在地上。他们两个没说一句话，拼了命的往前跑，就和以前逃课躲老师一样。

谁都不知道他们是如何在那种状态下找到正确的路还赶在天亮前来到好莱坞标志底下的，离开便利店的时候都快四点了。黎明前的l.a.是一天中最安静的时候，就连灯光也只剩零星几点了。  
山坡上的风让他们稍微从醉酒的状态里清醒过来。axl还是有些不相信眼前的画面，izzy站在他面前、他们俩站在好莱坞山上吹风，他真的找到izzy了。


End file.
